


Leap Year

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Post-WOTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leap Year

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)

“Why are we doing this again?”

Will had to shout even though Hannibal was close enough for their thighs to touch. Hannibal’s answer was shouted too, but it really needn’t have been. Will saw it coming a mile away.

“'Why not' is not an answer someone gives in this situation.”

Despite himself, Will couldn’t help but return Hannibal’s smile.

“You’re crazy.” 

By the look in Will’s eyes, it was the most heartfelt compliment he’d ever given.

“I’m fairly sure that record was expunged upon my death.”

Now Will was laughing. 

_This is crazy. I’m in love with a madman._

The thought occurred that if _this_ was the lynchpin after murder and cannibalism had become acceptable, maybe he was crazy too.

“I love you. You know that.”

Hannibal gave one of his warmest smiles. The kind that made Will feel like eternity was far too short a time to redeem all the good things they had coming to them after all the bad.

“Happy anniversary, Will.” 

“We’re ready for you,” a voice called over the roaring wind.

Will’s stomach clenched as he looked at the hole in the side of the plane where the door should be.

“You’ll hold me the whole way down?”

Hannibal’s heart leapt into his throat. 

“This time nothing could stop me.”


End file.
